From Upper East Side to ZBZ
by phisiggirl
Summary: After being wait listed by Yale, Blair Waldorf decides to attend college at Cyprus Rhodes. As freshman rush begins, Blair must decide if she wants to be a ZBZ or join Frannie's rival sorority. A Gossip Girl/Greek Crossover.
1. Summer in the City

From Upper East Side to ZBZ

Synopsis: After being wait listed by Yale, Blair Waldorf decides to attend college at Cyprus Rhodes. As freshman rush begins, Blair must decide if she wants to be a ZBZ or join Frannie's rival sorority. Will Blair continue to be the Queen B. or will she grudgingly relinquish the title to Rebecca Logan? Can Casey handle another powerful brunette, with vengeful tendencies? A Greek/Gossip Girl crossover. (Blair/Frannie/Evan, Blair/Chuck,Casey/Cappie, Rebecca/Rusty).

From Upper East Side to ZBZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl nor do I own the rights to Greek. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair and Cappie/Casey would happily get together.

Chapter One: Summer in the City

The soundtrack for this chapter is the ballad, "Summer in the City" by Regina Spektor:

_Summer in the city  
I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely_

_I've been hallucinating you, babe  
at the backs of other women  
And I tap 'em on the shoulder  
and they turn around smiling but  
there's no recognition in their eyes_

Oh, summer in the city!  
Means cleavage, cleavage, cleavage

Don't get me wrong, dear  
In general I'm doing quite fine

It's just when it's summer in the city  
and you are so long gone from the city I start to miss you, baby, sometimes...

It was the first week of August and the sidewalks of Fifth Avenue were abuzz with fashion forward co-eds. Blair Waldorf stood before the doors of Henri Bendel 's with a look that was a combination of wistfulness and regret. To Blair, it seemed like it was just yesterday that she and Serena had ventured to visit the campus of Yale, with Nate, Chuck, and Dan in tow. Blair thought it was ironic that a girl who once had everything she wanted, lost so much, swiftly within the course of a year. "If only I hadn't chosen to extract revenge on my English teacher and hadn't engaged in a cat fight with Serena at Yale, things would be different",thought Blair. Maybe, then she would be adorning a royal blue sweatshirt and would be on her way to New Haven. Instead, Blair was preparing for her move to North Carolina, where she would be attending Cypress Rhodes University.

Call it a cliché, but never in her right mind had she ever thought that she would be attending a college that was not an Ivy. However, her past deeds had finally caught up with her. After continuously attempting to blackmail her English teacher, Miss Carr, she was black listed from applying to all of the Ivies. Even the Seven Sisters didn't want her. With little of her pride left ,Blair decided to apply to Cypress Rhodes University. The campus and the academics had come with great recommendation from a friend of the family, Evan Chambers. Relocating would be an excellent chance to make a new start, meet a different circle of friends, and possibly reinvent herself.

A lot had transpired over the past school year. Dan Humphrey was preparing for his first semester at Yale. Nate Archibald was once again wealthy, after his family regained their once frozen assets. Through his entire ordeal, Vanessa had remained by his side; they were both looking forward to attending New York University. After following a not so straight path, Nate decided he would pursue a career in law, while Vanessa was enthusiastic about attending the NYU Film School. Serena auditioned and was accepted to the acting program at UCLA and would be living in the Hollywood Hills. Besides Nate and Vanessa, the only member of the Non-judging Breakfast Club that would be left in the city was Chuck.

Chuck Bass maintained the appearance of a fine upstanding prep schooler for the remainder of his senior year. When he turned eighteen, Lily Van der Woodsen, his step-mother \and guardian, relinquished leadership of Bass Industries to him. To onlookers, it seemed as if Chuck were on top of the world. However, he could not truly be happy, because the only woman he had ever truly loved was about to leave the Upper East Side. During the darkest hours of the night, he feared that Blair Waldorf was probably never return to her former stomping grounds.

He knew that the events of the past year had been devastating for her. When she was a little girl, Blair would snuggle her tiny body into her father's Yale sweater. To her Yale was perfection. As she grew older, Chuck would watch episodes of Gilmore Girls with her and listen to her complain about their inaccurate portrayal of students at Yale. Chuck would always smirk and exclaim," Secret Societies there have to be better than The Life and Death Brigade!" However, he would always quietly entertain the notion that he would be the Logan to her Rory.

After her brief pause, Blair opened the door to Bendel's with renewed enthusiasm. Perhaps her favorite store would have a new pair of Prada pumps or a Tocca sun dress. Instead of dressing in her once restrained preppy wardrobe, Blair decided it was time for a more bohemian approach to dressing. Besides, it was still the summer and the weather in North Carolina could get humid.

Evan Chambers was used to getting what he wanted, how he wanted it. Being the member of a powerful family had its advantages, especially when it came to bagging women. After years with of dating a blond and vivacious girl, Evan felt like his relationship with his current girlfriend was a definite downgrade. He had spent the summer away from Frannie; a few weeks were spent in the Hamptons, while remainder of the time was spent hanging out with some of his childhood friends from the Upper East Side. One such friend, Blair Waldorf, definitely piqued his interest. After a seemingly horrific school year, Blair had decided to attend school at the university he currently reigned over. With her silken curls, awesome wardrobe, and pedigree, she would make a great girlfriend. Girls like her also made excellent trophy wives.

As Blair caressed a pair of Charles Louboutin shoes, Evan continued to watch her. He had been quietly following her over the past few days, learning her favorite restaurants and hang outs. Men as powerful as Evan could easily stalk a girl without any repercussions. According to Evan, it wasn't stalking when you were considering purchasing a Hermes Birkin for the object of your attention. Suddenly, the clothing rack that had been concealing him fell. The leash of a tiny, yet curious terrier had become entwined within it. Blair turned at the sharp noise and was surprised to see the guy who was pinned beneath the clothing rack.

With an slightly bemused expression, Blair said, "Death by clothing. That is the way I always imagined I will go".

"Hey Blair, how are you doing? I have been meaning to text you since seeing you at the White Party", said Evan in a very rushed, embarrassed tone.

"Is that why I keep seeing you, everywhere I go? Because you wanted to text me after the White Party? Really, Evan, after all these years I would have thought you would be more clever", quipped Blair.

Evan composed himself and attempted to form an articulate rebuttal to her statement. It seemed as though little Blair had grown into quite the queen. He once thought the "B." stood for Blair. Now, he knew it stood for "bitch". He could get used to abuse like this quite quickly, especially when delivered from such luscious red lips.

"Honestly, Blair, where is the love? After hearing about your little debacle, I was more than willing to help you and your family find a college that would be the right fit for you. Besides, I was looking forward to sharing a few drinks with you. You have quite a bit to learn, before you step foot on campus. College faux pas, manage et trois, I know you love all things French," Evan stated, with a look of quiet determination.

"Oh, for the love of God", thought Blair. This could not be happening! After all of her verbal and literal foreplay with Chuck Bass, she didn't think she could handle meeting another guy who thought he could dominate her. Perhaps, instead of fighting with Evan, the best approach was to accept his friendship. With the slight twitch of her nose and stiffening of her spine, Blair decides that she is going to apologize.

"I'm sorry for jumping on you, Evan. It's just that I did have a very difficult senior year at Constance. Nothing seems to have gone in the way in which I originally planned. To top it off, I participated in a very one-sided relationship with Charles Bass. Chuck's favorite thing was to lurk in the shadows, while watching me engage in mundane tasks like shopping", Blair admitted candidly.

"Wow, I knew things with you were messed up, but I had no idea how bad they were. I must confess that I have been following you, over the past few days. However, if I can, I would like to make it up to you. I would like to know if I can interest you in dinner at Mesa, tonight. We can review your course schedule, as well as your social calendar. I am, after all, the social chair of Omega Chi Delta,"stated Evan, confidently.

Blair realized that Evan used his status as the social chair of the most popular fraternity on campus, as a bargaining chip. She was willing to accept a date with him, if it meant that she would be easily accepted at her new school. Social acceptance was still of great importance to her; she had worked long and hard to become the leader of her former clique. Perhaps, she would not have to step on as many people to make to the top of the social ladder.

Blair said, coyly,"I would love to go on a dinner date with you, Evan. Pick me up at 7. In the meantime, please leave me to finish my afternoon of shopping.

Blair and Even did not know that Chuck Bass was lurking in a different corner of the store, among shadows of Chanel and Dior. "Shit! I have got to do something about this," whispered Chuck , along with a stream of expletives. Sometimes, you didn't know how much you wanted something until you saw it being stolen away, right in front of your eyes.


	2. The Freshman

From Upper East Side to ZBZ

Synopsis: After being wait listed from Yale, Blair Waldorf applies to Cypress Rhodes University. During the summer before college, Blair reunites with her childhood friend, Evan Chambers. Evan views his blossoming relationship with Blair as a chance to set things straight with the ZBZs. Will Blair get hurt in the process? Is she meant to be with Chuck Bass? With Evan "tied up" and Max gone, will Casey and Cappie finally get together? A Greek/Gossip Girl crossover. (Blair/Frannie/Evan, Blair/Chuck,Casey/Cappie, Rebecca/Rusty).

From Upper East Side to ZBZ

Chapter Two: The Freshman

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl nor do I own the rights to Greek. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair and Cappie/Casey would happily get together.

This soundtrack for this chapter is the song, "The Freshman" by Verve Pipe.

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen_

_We've tried to wash our hands of all of this  
We never talk of our lacking relationships  
And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor  
We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip, we'd say_

_I can't be held responsible  
'Cause she was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place_

Blair watched Evan's back as the departed from the store and wondered what kind of night she had in store for her. She had known Evan since she was a young girl, who pranced around her suite in Victorian inspired dresses and forced unsuspecting visitors to participate in authentic English teas. Thankfully for her guests, Dorota, her faithful servant prepared both the tea and finger sandwiches. Nate would see her tea parties as the perfect opportunity to eat delicious cakes. Chuck would occasionally drop sugar cubes on the floor, all the while using his newfound clumsiness as an excuse to look up Blair's dress. Evan, on the other hand, would just gaze longingly at her. He was always the best of both worlds; he was a combination of Nate's strong, athleticism along with Chuck's raw sexuality. Just as she was about to submerge herself in fantasies of seduction at Evan's hands, her Blackberry let out a little chime. It was a text message from Gossip Girl.

It read, Spotted: Former Constance Queen B. getting cozy with former Upper East Sider, Evan Chambers. Oh no, C., it looks like B. may have finally moved on. Too bad. Word has it that Mr. Chambers may have a sorority girlfriend waiting back in N.C. You may have everything C., but B. may be going for good.

"God dammit!", exclaimed Blair. "Doesn't that little bitch have anything better to do than follow what my friends and I are doing, especially since high school is officially over"?

The last day of classes had been a blur for Blair. She and Serena had partied late into the night, along with Dan and Nate. She and Chuck had basically given up on attempting to salvage what was left of their friendship. She had not invited him to her end of the year bash; he did not try to crash the party, either. Her last rejection of him, when she threw his bouquet at him, seemed to have been the last straw for them both. They barely acknowledged one another and only spent time together in group settings.

While she was remorseful that things had ended that way, Chuck seemed to have taken on a whole new personality. Under the guidance of his step mother, he discontinued his hard partying. Rather dousing his life in long nights of scotch and call girls, he focused on obtaining the skills necessary to run his company. Lily helped him pull a few strings and he was able to obtain early entrance into the Columbia Business School. He arrived to all his classes on time and carried with him an air of responsibility. Yet, Blair knew deep inside that they were probably not meant to be together.

Evan was ecstatic; maybe the upcoming semester would be better than he had predicted. The last day of the spring semester ended with more drama than was truly necessary. His ex-girlfriend, Casey Cartwright, and his current girlfriend had been embroiled in a year long war. Casey and Fannie were sisters in the sorority, Zeta Beta Zeta. Prior to last year, the two girls got along really well and were in fact, big sisters within the organization. However, their fighting led to such bitter resentment that their fellow sisters decided not to elect either one of them as President of the sorority. Since both girls would be seniors in the upcoming year, this was a huge blow. To add insult to injury, Casey's best friend, was instead appointed to the prestigious position. By the night of inductions, Frannie decided that she would take the new members of the sorority with her to colonize a new organization.

For Evan, it was way more than he had signed on for. He enjoyed Frannie's company, but what she was attempting to do was more than likely in violation of the Greek Council, as well as Nationals. She really needed someone to bring her down a few pegs. Maybe then, she would return to being the fun loving girl she once was. Evan thought Blair Waldorf could be the girl to dethrone not only Frannie, but also Rebecca Logan. Rebecca Logan, was a former Senator's daughter, who had been a problem on campus since day one. If it weren't for Rebecca, he would probably still be dating Casey. Perhaps, having dinner with Waldorf was doing to be much more pleasant than he ever could have imagined.

Meanwhile, Chuck had returned from Henri Bendel's to his office at Bass Industries. His Gossip Girl subscription and the latest notification regarding Blair and Evan Chambers served as a reminder as to what needed to be done. He picked up his phone and dialed the private investigator he had kept on retainer since he was a fifteen. One never knew when they needed to dig up damning evidence. Jacob was reliable and would begin an investigation, even if it meant leaving his apartment at four in the morning. Such devotion was hard to find in employees.

"Jacob, I need you to investigate the relationships of Evan Chambers. Find out who his girlfriend is, who any exes may be, if there were any indiscretions in his past. Get anything that can ruin him and you will receive large compensation for your work. ", stated Chuck in a very authoritative tone.


	3. Start a War

From Upper East Side to ZBZ

Chapter Three: Start a War

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl nor do I own the rights to Greek. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair and Cappie/Casey would happily get together.

The perfect background music for this chapter is the song "Start a War" by The National.

_We expected something, something better than before. _

_We expected something more  
Do you really think you can just put it in a safe _

_Behind a painting, lock it up, and leave  
Do you really think you can just put it in a safe _

_Behind a painting, lock it up, and leave  
Walk away now and you're gonna start a war_

At 7 o'clock, Blair Waldorf receives a page from her doorman that the gentlemen she was expecting has arrived.

"Miss Waldorf, there is a gentleman here who says you are expecting him. He has also brought a beautiful bouquet of gardenias," said Adam, a stately doorman in his early forties.

"Please send Mr. Chambers up, Adam", states Blair, nervously clicking her Manolos on the marble floor.

She feels both excited and nervous. After all, Evan is four years older and may have greater expectations for their date than the guys she went to school with ever could. She remembered seeing pictures of him with scantily clad girls on facebook, last year, during Spring Break. Still she remained hopeful that the night would be a thrilling preview of the next four years. As Blair opens the door to her suite, she is not prepared for what she is about to experience.

"You....god dammit why must you ruin everything! I thought you were...", said Blair, trailing off.

"Mr. Chambers? Jesus Christ, you go from one meat head to another? If I didn't know any better, I would think you actually liked being arm candy to such idiots. I might be wrong...perhaps, you are getting ready for your membership in Future Trophy Wives of America. I believe they offer a periodical and a lovely pin", stated Chuck in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

Inwardly, he was self destructing at the news that Blair, his Blair, would be leaving in four more days. Somehow, he had stupidly thought that she would change her mind about this whole fiasco and decide to remain in the city. He thought she couldn't possibly be excited about moving to North Carolina. Not after years of ruling over the Upper East Side with an iron fist.

"If you are insinuating that I am willing to go out on a date with Evan because he is the social chair of his fraternity, you are correct. The same way you were excited to join your secret society, I am looking forward to exploring the possibility of joined one of Cypress' sororities. Evan is well connected there. It may seem insignificant, but it will matter once I get there. I am sure there is a reason why he wants to reunite with me. I am not naïve about this situation", remarked Blair, in a matter of fact manner.

"You do know the word for girls like you at colleges like that one?", questions Chuck. Blair shakes her head, while waiting for his sarcastic response.

"Fresh meat. You know, freshmen, fresh meat? Get it.", he joked.

"Ewww. That is disgusting. Even if those are his intentions, he is not getting very far with me. This will be an arrangement of convenience. Besides, as I am sure you are aware of, he has a girlfriend. I have no intention of having a three way sex tape leaked on the internet", she stated.

"Don't go out with him. Don't go....don't go to North Carolina. There are so many people who will miss you, here", Chuck implored.

"Who? Who exactly will miss me? Nate and Vanessa have one another. My mother will miss me a slight bit, as will Dorota. Who else would really make me chose to remain here?", she asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that if you leave, especially with Evan, you will regret. I will personally see that you regret it", he threatened.

"Really, Chuck? Blackmail? This is how our friendship is going to end? You have tried to do this to me in the past and where has that gotten you?", she questioned.

"Blair, I love you, but if you leave with him, you are going to start a war. There is no way I am losing you to Evan Chambers!", he shouted.

"Fine! I guess we are at war, then, Chuck Bass!", she shouted back at him.

Chuck stormed out of Blair's suite, the gardenias in his hand limp and forgotten. Once again, he had failed to make peace with her. After riding the elevator to the ground floor, he approached the chair where Evan was waiting for Blair. Absentmindedly, he tossed the gardenia bouquet at Evan, stating,"I hope you have better luck with her than I have had".

Evan looked back with a smirk and said,"Oh, I know I will. Chuck Bass you could mess up a wet dream".

"Ah, Evan, I had completely forgotten that you had a much more colorful way of expressing the English language than even I could muster", quipped Chuck. With that statement, Chuck left, knowing he would have to devise a plot more complex than ever before to win Blair back.

Evan continued to watch the elevator, knowing that Blair would be coming out, in a complete huff. Things could not have worked out more perfectly. Now, Chuck Bass would be less of a threat than what he was when Blair merely was ignoring him. The idea of starting a new life at Cypress Rhodes would be very appealing to her. Evan knew that Blair was his key to straightening out everything that had went awry on campus. She would prove to be a more formidable opponent for Frannie and Rebecca than Casey ever was. Once Frannie was out of the picture, Evan could return to his carefree life of fast cars and lavish parties.

Blair emerged from the elevator in a form fitting red dress, Prada shoes, a red Birkin bag, and a matching headband. Originally, she had chosen to wear a more casual outfit. After Chuck's visit, however, she wanted to put her best foot forward. Just as she had risen to the top of her class at Constance, she would excel at Cypress Rhodes. She never did anything half cocked, so to speak. Blair Waldorf was ready to close this chapter in her life.


	4. This Modern Love

From Upper East Side to ZBZ

Synopsis: After being wait listed from Yale, Blair Waldorf applies to Cypress Rhodes University. During the summer before college, Blair reunites with her childhood friend, Evan Chambers. Evan views his blossoming relationship with Blair as a chance to set things straight with the ZBZs. Will Blair get hurt in the process? Is she meant to be with Chuck Bass? With Evan "tied up" and Max gone, will Casey and Cappie finally get together? A Greek/Gossip Girl crossover. (Blair/Frannie/Evan, Blair/Chuck,Casey/Cappie, Rebecca/Rusty).

From Upper East Side to ZBZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl nor do I own the rights to Greek. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair and Cappie/Casey would happily get together.

Chapter 4: This Modern Love

The inspiration for this chapter comes from the Bloc Party song, "This Modern Love":

_Baby,you've got to be more discerning_

_I've never known what's good for me_

_And baby, you've got to be more demanding_

_Jump left_

_What are you, holding out for?_

_What's always in the way?_

_Why so damn absentminded?_

_Why so scared of romance?_

Casey Cartwright was having a very, very bad day. She and her brother, Rusty, had encountered two road closings and numerous detours on their trials from Chicago back to North Carolina. Even though they took turns driving, Casey was willing to drive for the majority of the trip. Secretly, she didn't trust her brother's driving. The summer had come and gone in the sort of world wind that only occurs after a bad breakup. She had accepted a prominent internship in Washington D.C., during the summer that made it virtually impossible to maintain contact with her boyfriend. Also, he was in the process of transferring into a doctoral program in engineering in California. It was only inevitable that they would have to break up. Still, returning to the campus of Cypress Rhodes, was not as exciting as it once was.

While Casey was driving, Rusty kept sneaking looks at his sister. Even though few of her friends saw past her cheerful exterior, Rusty knew his older sister was hurting. She had lost her position as president of her sorority, due to that bitch Frannie Morgan and her asshole boyfriend. It wasn't enough that Evan cheated on his sister with another girl; he had to be part of her social downfall, as well. Generally, Rusty did not get involved in the often frivolous politics that surrounded Greek life. He was now a member of Kappa Tau, a fraternity at Cypress Rhodes that mimicked the lifestyle of Animal House. He was looking forward to the school year, but was sad for Casey.

When they arrived at the school, there were torrential downpours. Periodically on the drive they would listen to the weather forecast; none of them had predicted rain. Prior to the downpour, Casey had removed most of her belongings from the back of her car. Since she would be graduating in June, her parent's had purchased a Honda Element, which had much more space for moving into her room. Unfortunately, it meant hauling her brother's items, as well. Now, Casey, looked forlornly at her stuff which was becoming increasingly more water logged.

From seemed like a distance, she heard a muffled voice ask,"Hey, Case! Do you need help? Your stuff is about to be ruined." Casey turned and saw that the voice belonged to Cappie, her ex-boyfriend.

"Sure, Cap. It would be great to have your help! My little brother is over at the dorms, helping Dale move in", she stated.

Casey was dismayed by her current situation. She was soaking wet, as were most of her belongings. It would take days for her shoes to dry out. Even in her nightmares, she didn't think her first day back on campus would be spent looking like a drowned rat.

"Why don't you go inside the Kappa house to warm up, maybe get dry? You can take some of your clothes out of one of your bins, with you. I will bring the rest of stuff into the foyer of the Zeta house and help you move it upstairs, later. ", Cappie asked.

"Thanks, Cappie, I will take you up on the offer. It would be better than having the ZBZs see me like this. I need to look confident if I am going to help Ashleigh get out of the mess we are currently in. ", said Casey , thoughtfully.

Casey appreciated Cappie's help. Max did not understand the magnitude of the whole Alpha Omega mess. After the events of last semester, Casey knew that things at the ZBZ house were going to be more difficult than ever before. Their chapter was going to get heat for losing most of their pledge class to the fledging sorority Alpha Omega. One of the most humiliating things that could happen to a national sorority was to have a local upstart take it's members. Their were rules and regulations that kept Frannie from joining another national; local sororities were often a free for all. The only way to truly stop them for recruiting more new members was to find that they were committing unfair practices such as discriminatory recruiting or hazing. However, knowing Frannie, she would make sure all her bases were covered. Trying to figure out loop holes in panhellenic law was going to take time.

As Casey ran into the Kappa, Cappie began to happily bring her stuff into the Zeta house. After all of last year's confusion and his break up with Rebecca Logan, Cappie realized one important thing. Getting back together with Casey was one of the first things he wanted to do. He knew about her precarious situation in the sorority and knew that Evan Chambers was greatly at fault for it. Now that the douche bag was out of the picture, he could take his rightful place next to his favorite girl in the world. As he was musing over his newfound luck, he spotted a girl who had just wandered into the Zeta house.

She seemed way too over dressed, even for a ZBZ, and Cappie had never seen her around on campus. Perhaps, she was one of Rebecca's friends. Standing in the foyer, with a box of wet books, she looked like completely forlorn. The girl was pretty, but the sadness in her eyes made her appear like she had lost her favorite puppy.

"Hey, you look lost. My name is Cappie. This the ZBZ sorority house. Are you a friend of Rebecca Logan?", he questioned.

"No, actually, I am a friend of Evan Chambers. He was supposed to help me move into to my dorm room, but he was held up in the storm. When he didn't show up, I started looking for my room. Since this is the nicest, most palatial house on campus, I just assumed this was where I would be living. My name is Blair Waldorf.", the mystery girl stated.

"You know...I am friends with a few of the girls, here. Normally, you would never be able to just move in, but maybe we can pull some strings. I am sure the ZBZs would be happy to meet you. I will talk to Ashleigh and Casey", said Cappie.

"It is nice to meet you, Cappie. I appreciate you contacting some of the girls who run this sorority. Before the rain, I went to my dorm room, and the living conditions were deplorable. No walk in closet, another roommate with had tiny miniature version of a refrigerator. She was already drinking, which is alright, but she was drinking Budweiser. I cannot live like that. My father would have endowed the college money to build me a new dorm, but this was not my first college choice.", Blair said in a very rushed tone.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't also friends with Rebecca Logan? Somehow, I have the feeling you two would either love one another or totally hate each other. At any rate, you wait here," he said with utter amusement.

"Cappie seems like a nice guy, despite everything Evan said about him", Blair whispered to herself. During their dinner date, Evan had been very explicit about who she should avoid socializing with. Cappie was definitely on the avoidance list. At dinner, it seemed like Evan was hoping to make amends for his past transgressions. He admitted that he was getting tired of his current girlfriend, Frannie, because she was mean spirited. Blair understood mean spiritedness, but had learned a valuable lesson about revenge. Often, you ended up much worse than you ever were in the first place.

College would be a chance for her to turn over a new leaf. Without Chuck, S., or even "Cabbage Patch" around, she could move on and reinvent herself. She wondered what it must be like to be one of the carefree girls she had seen as her driver brought her onto the campus grounds. They seemed to actually be enjoying their lives, even though it was obvious that most of them probably couldn't afford to even live in Brooklyn. Southern suburban life seemed to create a different type of girl. Maybe, moving here wouldn't be such a bad thing, after all.

With Cappie gone, Blair continued to remain downstairs, thinking about the possibilities Cyprus Rhodes could bring. From atop the grand staircase, Rebecca Logan watched Blair with great interest. Since attending Cyprus, she had seen very few girls that she knew she could truly be friends with. Although incredibly nice, most of the girls did not understand what it was like to be a jet setter. She constantly took a ribbing for her wardrobe, which consisted of clothing articles that were worth more some of the other girl's second hand cars. Even though Rebecca knew this girl was lost, she knew that having someone like her around bring the ZBZs back to the rightful place at the top.

Rebecca swiftly walked down the stairs, stating,"I am Rebecca Logan. Who are you?"

Grateful to be acknowledged by someone who obviously lived in the house, Blair said,"I am Blair Waldorf. I am an incoming freshman. I went to move into my dorm, but the living conditions were awful. I was wondering if I could stay here, until alternate arrangements could be made?"

"Waldorf? As in the Waldorf Astoria and Waldorf Design Originals?", asked Rebecca incredulously.

"Yes, one and the same. My mother is Eleanor Waldorf, the founder of Waldorf Designs.", said Blair proudly.

"Amazing, it is great to meet you. I was at your mother's show during New York fashion week. I must admit that my favorite dress was the green dress worn by that socialite at the end of the show. When I went to order one, I discovered that it had actually been designed by a fifteen year old design student named Jenny Humphrey", said Rebecca. She had been longing for someone to talk fashion with.

"Yeah, there was a bit of a mix up, at the end of the show. The "socialite" you mentioned is my friend, Serena. Jenny Humphrey is just Jenny; I could get in touch with her, to commission the same dress, if you would like. She loves to do special requests.

In the midst of the conversation, Rebecca had a brilliant idea. "Blair, why don't you room with me? At least until you can find accommodations, elsewhere. I would love to have you as a roommate. The other girls from my pledge class joined Alpha Omega, our rival sorority, so there is plenty of room. I am sure the rest of the girls would love having you here", she said happily.

"I would greatly appreciate that. I am just waiting for my friend, Evan Chambers, to arrive. He was planning on helping me move in to my dorm, but he is running late. If I had known the amount of work that went into moving into college, I would have brought Dorota with me", said Blair.

"Is Dorota your domestic? We could definitely use her, here," Rebecca asked, hopefully.

While Rebecca and Blair continued to have their conversation about the Cartier versus Tiffany's, Cappie made his way back to the Kappa Tau house. He knew that the girl he had just met would be a godsend for the girls at the ZBZ house. He couldn't wait to tell Casey the good news. He was sure there may be some antiquated law that would keep Blair from moving into ZBZ, immediately, but that the girls could keep her away from Frannie. Frannie would use Blair in the same twisted fashion that she manipulated Rebecca.

He thought back to the last few days of the spring semester. Casey had turned to him, when she needed him the most. He would never forget how she looked at Dobbler's, while she was playing pool. Cappie was hoping that things would be better, this year. Then, the light would return to her eyes. Once he reached his room, he found that Casey was had settled into a pair of ZBZ sweatpants and a throwaway tee from a ZBZ/Kappa Tau mixer.

"Casey, you will never believe the news I have for you. I think I may have just met the girl who is going to help you girls save ZBZ. Her name is Blair Waldorf", he said.

Casey was hopeful that she and girls would be able to save their sorority from the disaster Frannie led them into. Losing an entire pledge class could destroy a sorority; once a few girls left, it was difficult to make up for that loss. Not only was it a loss in the number of sisters, but it meant less money for the upkeep of the house and programming. Decreasing their number by twenty girls meant that their sisterhood had thousands of dollars to account for. As the former president of the organization, Casey knew that a lot more went into the management of the group. This was a disaster; both fiscally and in terms of publicity.

One of the biggest lessons she learned during her summer internship, was that people often have to put aside their differences in order to get work accomplished. Interning in D.C., meant having a ringside seat for some of the dirtiest political contests. The Zeta girls would need to get to this new girl, before Frannie and Evan ever had the chance. Casey contemplated their situation for a few more minutes, then rose from the chair she was sitting in.

"Cappie, thanks so much for your help. I appreciated your help moving in and with this new girl. I am going to go find Ashleigh, so that we can get to Blair before anyone else can", she said. She had forgotten how nice it was to share moments like this with him.

Cappie looked at Casey with pride. He could see that she was starting to see that this semester did not need to be as hopeless as she once saw it. "Anyway I can help, I would like to . Message me later and let me know how things work out", stated Cappie.

Evan Chambers looked at the time on his Rolex. "Shit! I was supposed to help Blair move into her dorm", he said to himself. She didn't know anyone at Cyprus Rhodes and with her luck, she probably was horribly overdressed for moving in day. During this dinner together, he had promised her that he would stick close to her until she settled in. Evan checked his cell phone; there were five missed calls and three text messages. Two of the missed calls were from Frannie; she was probably wondering where the hell he was. The remainder were from Blair. At least, he was only a half an hour away from the campus.


	5. No You Girls

From Upper East Side to ZBZ

Synopsis: After being wait listed from Yale, Blair Waldorf applies to Cypress Rhodes University. During the summer before college, Blair reunites with her childhood friend, Evan Chambers. Evan views his blossoming relationship with Blair as a chance to set things straight with the ZBZs. Do Cappie and Casey have a chance of getting back together? Why is Chuck Bass headed to North Carolina? A Greek/Gossip Girl crossover. (Blair/Frannie/Evan, Blair/Chuck,Casey/Cappie, Rebecca/Rusty).

From Upper East Side to ZBZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl nor do I own the rights to Greek. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair and Cappie/Casey would happily get together.

Chapter Five: No You Girls

The soundtrack for this chapter is "No You Girls" by Franz Ferdinand.

_Sometimes I say stupid things  
That I think  
Well, I mean I  
Sometimes I think the stupidest things  
Because I never wonder  
Oh how the girl feels  
Oh how the girl feels _

Back in Manhattan, in his office within Bass Industries, Chuck Bass had experienced an epiphany. With a seemingly endless supply of money at his disposal and under his management, he no longer needed to resort to the childish antics he used to engage in. If he truly wanted to be with Blair Waldorf, he didn't need to insist that she remain in Manhattan. He would just create business interests that were located near her.

Jacob, Chuck's private investigator had picked up quite a bit of useful information about Blair's newest knight in shining armor. Evan Chambers had quite the checkered past, one that in many ways mimicked his own. He tended not to leave a paper trail, but did enjoy leaving broken hearts behind. From what Jacob gathered, things did not end well with his ex-girlfriend, Casey. He slept with a girl who later became her little sister in the sorority and was currently dating her former big sister.

"Talk about keeping it in the family", Chuck quipped. If this were any testimony to Chambers' character, it would be easy to bring him down. Chuck just needed to enlist a little help. His ex-girlfriend seemed like the best place to start. She would probably have the same amount of interest in bringing Evan down.

Chuck logged onto his computer and began to send an email to Lily van der Woodsen. As a shareholder and his former guardian, she had a right to know that he was planning to do. With her permission, he would start the process of locating a property for his newest extension of Victrola. Since Cypress had a college town atmosphere, a speakeasy with burlesque entertainment would be a welcomed new addition.

His email to Lily read :

_Dear Lily,_

_I am writing this email to inform you about my upcoming trip to North Carolina. Blair needs my help, although she doesn't not yet know it. She has reacquainted herself with an old childhood friend, but I am not sure if he has her best interest in mind. I have sent a crew of workers ahead to scout a location for my next franchise of Victrola. Please know that I will return as soon as possible. Until then, I am asking that you take over the helm of the company. I sincerely appreciate your assistance._

_Always,_

_Charles_

He knew she would probably disapprove of him meddling with Blair's life, again. However, this was different. He would allow her to maintain her own autonomy. If she was needed him, he would be there. His intuition told him that she would be needing his help sooner than later.

As much as she tried to put up a brave face, transitioning from life in Manhattan to a Southern college town was going to be difficult. The lesson Blair should have learned from her encounters with Miss Carr was that the outside world thought nothing of violating the many unwritten rules that governed their lives. To the outside world, they were just over privileged WASPS who could stand to learn a lesson or two about reality. As strong as Blair was, it didn't take much for a series of events to break you. Chuck was definitely an expert on what it was like to be broken.

He checked his Blackberry, to ensure that he had all the contact information he needed. He was going to enlist the help of some unlikely sources. Chuck sent his message, powered down his Mac and left his office. If he was lucky, he would have a chance to catch some sleep on his plane.

After leaving Cappie, Casey made her way back to the ZBZ house. When she arrived, Ashleigh, Rebecca, and a few of the other girls were sitting in the drawing room with a girl she didn't recognize. This girl was probably Blair. She was dressed way too nice to be moving into the freshman dorms, but clearly, she had to be a freshman. It seemed like Rebecca was getting along with her. Perhaps, the key to solidifying Rebecca's membership was to encourage her to recruit Blair. Blair would be the perfect little sister for Rebecca. Satisfied by her idea, Casey joined the girls in the drawing room.

Blair stood up from the chair she was seated in. Blair said, "Hi, I am Blair Waldorf. You must be Casey Cartwright. Ashleigh and Rebecca were just telling me about you".

"It is nice to meet you, Blair. Cappie told me that we had a guest visiting and I was enthusiastic about meeting you. Blair, if you don't mind, I am going to speak with Ashleigh and the other sisters. I am going to ask to you to wait in the foyer for a few minutes", said Casey.

"Sure, I was there for quite some time earlier. I also have a few phone calls to make. I don't want people back home to worry about me", stated Blair. She walked out of the drawing room and closed the doors behind her. She had put her cell phone on silent while she was talking to the other girls. She had quite a few missed calls, but nothing was more surprising than the message she had received. It was from Gossip Girl:

_Spotted: Chuck Bass gathering what looked liked his entire Louis Vuitton luggage collection. Where is he headed? Perhaps, another trip to Thailand is in order. Or as a source at the airport tells me, he has decided to head to North Carolina. What could C. want in N.C.? Interesting, considering Blair moved in to a college there, today._

Earlier, she had considered ending her subscription to the Upper East Side tabloid. However, she was now glad that she had kept it around. As Gossip Girl had questioned, what business did Chuck have in North Carolina? Was he so hellbent on ruining her, that he had followed her there just to rub Yale in her nose. There had to be a logical explanation for all of this and only one person could know, Lily van der Woodsen. She needed Serena to find out from her mother why Chuck left from Manhattan, with all of his luggage in tow. He wouldn't do that unless he was planning on staying here for quite some time. Blair wondered, "Didn't he have a company to run"?

Inside the drawing room, the members of Zeta Beta Zeta were having a debate over whether or not a non-member, who wasn't even a pledge should be allowed to live in their house. The national headquarters had rules that prevented non-members from living in the same house as sisters, with few exceptions. One of the exceptions was that a non-member could live in the house, if there was a shortage of suitable housing for that student. Since the term suitable was subjective, the Dean of Students would probably be willing to provide them with documentation to substantiate the fact that Blair needed to live with them.

Last year, Rebecca had helped bring incoming pledges into the house. Even though she was a newly inducted sister, she wanted to give her input. "I think that Blair moving into the house could be a great opportunity. Her mother is a high end fashion designer; Blair is extremely well connected. She, as well as many of her friends have appeared in society columns throughout the country. She seems nice enough; I would be willing to have her room with me, until she is inducted", Rebecca said.

Casey leaned over to Ashleigh and whispered something in her ear. Ashleigh responded to Rebecca, "I would like Blair to share your room, until we get a decision from the dean and nationals. Then, she can move into her own room, if it is approved. Once we enter into formal rush, she is going to have to check out the other organizations, as per regulation. However, she should be settled in by then. Hopefully, she will decide to stay with us".

Rebecca gave a little smile and stated, "I guess I will go help her move her things upstairs, then". With that statement, Rebecca left the drawing room. In the foyer, she saw Blair animatedly speaking with Evan Chambers. Blair had offhandedly mentioned being friends with Evan, but Rebecca was still taken aback.

"Evan, does Frannie know that you are standing in the ZBZ house?", asked Rebecca.

"No, but I will tell her later. I am my own man, you know", he stated.

"In that case, do you mind helping Blair and I. We have to move her stuff upstairs. She is going to be staying with us, while we help her sort out her dorm situation", Rebecca said.

"Sure, there is nothing I would rather do than help my old friend, Blair", Evan said a bit too happily.

As each of them picked up a box, Rebecca contemplated what Evan's statement meant. Perhaps, there was more change on the horizon than any of them initially realized. If Evan was willing to lend them with support, there would be no stopping the ZBZs. As much as any of her sisters hated to admit it, they needed Evan's help. Rebecca knew that she and Evan were both forces to be reckoned with. She was happy that she made the decision to stay with ZBZ, because the Alpha Omegas were about to be destroyed.

Evan wasn't thrilled to be lugging Blair's clothes up the stairs, but he was happy that Rebecca had taken to her so quickly. With this, he would be able to make up to the girls for helping Frannie. He would be aiding Blair and ridding himself of Frannie the gold digger. By returning to the Upper East Side, over the summer, Evan realized that he didn't need to date girls who only wanted him for his money. He could be a better person, if he were with a girl like Blair. Girls like Blair tended to bring their own drama, but at least you never had to worry that all they saw when they looked at you was dollar signs. Tonight, he would break things off with Frannie and ask Blair out on another date.

It took them a little over an hour, but Evan and Rebecca were able to help Blair get settled in. Blair couldn't help but think that if she were moving into a dorm at year, Harold, Roman, and her mother would have helped her move in. At least by coming here, she wouldn't have to see Dan Humphrey on a regular basis. Her new roommate, Rebecca, seemed like much more fun that Cabbage Patch ever was. She knew she would miss her old friends, especially Serena, but the girls in the ZBZ house seemed like they would be nice. After she unpacked, she would send Serena an email to find out what Gossip Girl meant about Chuck Bass traveling to North Carolina.

Evan and Rebecca left Blair in her room, giving her a chance to change her clothes. Rebecca turned to Evan, asking "Does this mean things are over between you and Frannie? I don't want to know for myself, but Blair seems too nice to sit back and see you hurt her".

Evan said, sarcastically, "Don't worry about Blair Waldorf. I am friends with her, but she makes you look like Mother Theresa. You two will get along smashingly. As for your question, I am about to tell Frannie that it is over. I don't know what I was thinking when I helped her with her plot to form Alpha Omega. All I know is that, I don't want to spend my senior year of college plotting the demise of others. I have better things to do".

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rebecca was satisfied that Evan was trying to do the right thing. She watched him leave the ZBZ house and was about to head back upstairs when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hey, Rebecca, how was your summer? By the way, what the hell was Evan Chambers doing here?", questioned Cappie. Following behind him, was his little brother in the fraternity, Rusty.

"Cappie, I think I hear my sister in the drawing room. Why don't you go talk to her, in there?", said Rusty.

After Cappie left, Rusty turned to Rebecca and asked the obvious question. "I don't want to jump all over you, but why was Evan in the ZBZ house? Casey was dreading coming back to campus; I can't stand by and watch her be destroyed".

Rebecca thought that it was touching to see Rusty stand up for his older sister, but she hated that he assumed she was plotting against her. She had given him reason to question her motives, but it still hurt.

"I am not going to do anything to hurt Casey, at least not intentionally. If I wanted to do that, I would have left with the other girls did. Evan was here to help the new girl, Blair, move in. She is a childhood friend of his from Manhattan", Rebecca stated.

"I will give you guys the benefit of the doubt, but I am not opposed to hitting with a pledge paddle, again. Now, to start over, how was your summer, Rebecca?", Rusty asked.

A little before nine o'clock in the evening, Chuck Bass arrived in an airport near Raleigh. Even though he initially expected to get some rest during his flight, he spent three hours working. The scouts he had sent out before he arrived, had found the perfect location for a speakeasy. It was in bank building that dated back to the 1920s.

The building once held an upscale restaurant, but due to the economy it had closed. Chuck envisioned opening an establishment that combined a well stocked bar, a lounge, and burlesque dancers. According to his employees, the building would be able to accommodate a loft apartment, as well as another retail space. Living above Victrola would be a far cry from the Palace, but it would have to do. He wasn't in Manhattan anymore.


	6. How Now

From Upper East Side to ZBZ

Synopsis: After being wait listed from Yale, Blair Waldorf applies to Cypress Rhodes University. During the summer before college, Blair reunites with her childhood friend, Evan Chambers. Evan views his blossoming relationship with Blair as a chance to set things straight with the ZBZs. Do Cappie and Casey have a chance of getting back together? Why is Chuck Bass headed to North Carolina? A Greek/Gossip Girl crossover. (Blair/Frannie/Evan, Blair/Chuck,Casey/CappieR, Rebecca/Rusty)

From Upper East Side to ZBZ: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl nor do I own the rights to Greek. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair and Cappie/Casey would happily get together.

If you like this storyline or even if you don't send me a review.

This chapter is inspired by the song, "How Now" by The Jealous Girlfriends.

_Frankly I'm not impressed_

_With the issue you've undressed_

_And you've never come around_

_Little fingers creep up and under my neck tie_

_You can bury me with your bullets and your smile_

_They're one and the same and I won't blame you for trying_

_You can bury me with your bullets and your crime_

_They're one and the same and I won't blame you for trying_

Today had been a very long day for Evan and he knew it was not going to get any better. Frannie had called and sent him sent text messages numerous times. He was going to have to talk to her, but he knew it was not going to go well. Over the summer, she had contacted Evan to see if he would be willing to put up the collateral for a new house for the Alpha Omega sorority. Evan was reluctant, if only for the fact that he wished Frannie had thought her plans out better.

If the Alpha Omegas didn't have a house, they wouldn't be able to colonize. If their sorority colonized, they would be able to petition for full status. So, Evan refused to purchase a house on Greek row and didn't give her anymore money. He knew she needed him, if only for his money. Tonight, he would put an end to the insanity that had started, last year.

Casey was surprised that everyone has been so agreeable, when it came to the new girl. Ashleigh thought the idea of having Blair in house was awesome. The ZBZ house needed someone fun and well connected, besides Rebecca. Blair could become best friends with Rebecca and would definitely be a reason why Rebecca would remain with the house. The scenario played out so well, that one might question whether someone else had planned it out. Casey knew that she needed talk with Blair, to learn more about her reasons for coming to Cypress Rhodes.

Blair was in her room, emailing people back in Manhattan, after unpacking her laptop. The first person she was eager to speak with was Serena, but she knew that she would be busy moving into her apartment in Hollywood. Rather than calling her or sending a text message, Blair decided to send an email.

_Dear Serena,_

_According to Gossip Girl, Chuck Bass is on his way to North Carolina. I really need to know the reasons why he decided to leave Manhattan. I know you have been busy with your move and I am sure you have a lot of scene study to do, but please let me know if you know anything. Also, I was wondering if Dan sent you with a copy of his latest play? I know he had asked you to act out scenes from it, as much as possible. _

_Things are going well here. Evan was a huge help and the girls here are really nice. I hope all is well with you. I miss you, S._

_Sincerely,_

_B._

Although, Blair hated to admit it, she was happy that Chuck had decided to follow her. It

was the ultimate testimony to the fact that he wanted to make things right. She didn't want to seem desperate, but she knew that she should call him and let him know she knew he was there. He was in a worse situation than she was; he probably didn't know anyone here. In the morning, she would make an attempt to talk to him. If she called now, he would probably try to break into the room. Blair didn't know how well that would go over with Rebecca.

Surprisingly, Rebecca Logan was still having a conversation on the porch of the ZBZ, with Rusty Cartwright. In the past, she was so opposed to his sister, that she never actually talked to him. Sure, he was socially awkward, but she could see why Cappie liked him. Throughout their conversation, he seemed to be sweet. Since she had arrived back on campus, he was the first and only person who asked how she was doing.

When Casey dated Max, who was also an engineer, Rebecca thought she had lost her mind. He was cute, but he seemed so boring. Casey and Max's relationship dynamic reminded her of the girl in _House Bunny_. Maybe, there was something to dating a more academically oriented guy. Rusty seemed to be more in tune to the events that had occurred in her past. She would allow herself to open up to him and become his friend.

Rusty couldn't believe his luck. He had always liked Rebecca, but knew that she was much too serious for his fraternity brother, Cappie. When she was dating Cappie, he would only talk to her when necessary. Secretly, he would fantasize about her; Rusty always had a thing for brunettes. Rebecca was shallow, but when it came to her courses, she appeared to be more intelligent than his sister. Rusty wished he would have a chance to hang out with her.

After arriving at his hotel room, Chuck decided to check his messages. For better or worse, he knew that Lily would have something to say about his decision. Chuck would have to stay in a hotel until the builders were able to convert the third floor of the new Victrola into a living space. The time frame was unimportant to him, as long as he was able to be near Blair.

Frannie stood in the middle of her room in the newly created Alpha Omega house, surrounded by unopened boxes. This whole process had been more exhausting than she ever could have imagined. The ZBZ house had been at Cypress Rhodes since a few years after the college's inception. It was filled with so many historical items and great furniture. The Alpha Omegas were starting off with the bare minimum. They were lucky that they were able to get the house they were currently renting.

Evan had been very distant, over the summer. After Frannie asked him help her purchase a house for ZBZ, he ignored most of her phone calls and messages. He hadn't broken up with her, but she was afraid that it was inevitable. In reality, she and Evan were from entirely different worlds. He had probably spent the summer hanging out in Manhattan with models and actresses.

Frannie knew that Evan was returning to campus, today. Yet, he hadn't made an effort to help her move in. Where could he be, if he wasn't helping her move in? Perhaps, she would have to send one of the Alpha girls out to find out what was going on with Evan.

Over the past few months, Chuck had developed a routine where he would check both his email and voice mail, prior to going to bed. Leading Bass Industries had forced him to accept responsibility and everything that came with it. Gone were the days of drinking himself into oblivion and threesomes with lingerie models. Sobriety brought with it the realization that his actions had impacted everyone who cared about it. Some of those people, like Blair, refused to show him that they cared. He owed a great debt to Blair; sacrificing some of his time to make sure she would be happy was the least that he could do.

In his email, Chuck found the usual proposal requests and interoffice mail. However, there was a response from Lily and a forward from Serena. He would open Serena's message, first, since it was bound to be more uplifting than Lily's. Unfortunately, her email was full of more angst than happiness.

Serena had a few choice words for Chuck and none of them were what he expected. Apparently, Blair had contacted Serena, wanting to know why Chuck was traveling to North Carolina. Serena figured that the news would be better if it came from him. Since they were no longer in high school and she was three thousand miles aways, she wanted him to handle his relationship with Blair. In her words, "if you can run a Fortune 100 company, then you should be able to handle something as simple as telling a girl that you love her".

Rather than send a reply, Chuck closed the message. He was afraid that Lily was going to send him a similar email. Serena was right; it was time that he grew up and told Blair why he was in North Carolina. How exactly we was going to go about doing that, was another story.

Contrary to what he initially thought, Lily's message was both supportive and informative. Lily had been anticipating the news that he would join Blair; she just didn't know when that news would arrive. She knew that both he and Blair knew Evan Chambers. However, she and Rufus knew another student who attended Cyprus Rhodes. During her days of touring with Rufus' band, she had befriended a family who was following Phish.

This family had a son, who was nicknamed Cappie, who had attended Cyprus Rhodes for quite some time. Lily had photographed the family for a Rolling Stones magazine feature on "Phish fans". Since that time, she had maintained contact with them. They were the type of people who were always waiting for the next hippie revival. Apparently, Cappie was as free-spirited as his parents. According to Lily, he was the type of guy who would show Chuck hospitality, as long as Chuck was accepting of him. Lily contacted Cappie's parents, letting them know that her stepson would be arriving in town.

Before going to bed, Chuck knew he should call Blair. If she ignored his call, he would barrage he with text messages and emails, until she met with him. Working in the business world had taught him that persistence often led to a huge pay off. In the past, he tried the same tactic, but truthfully he wasn't stable enough to follow through with love. Perhaps, The Beatles said it best when they said, "all you need is love".


End file.
